Lacie
by Kanon Girl
Summary: Por causa de um apelido tolo e uma melodia que eles vieram trabalhar juntos.


Glen Baskerville não ligava para nada, nunca ligara. Aquele era um dia como outro qualquer, estava isolado em seu quarto com a porta trancada. Não queria visitas desagradáveis, simplesmente não queria ver ninguém. Até ouvir aquelas três batidas ritmadas na porta, se virou na direção dela estava trancada era óbvio, mesmo assim era surpreedente ouvir alguém batendo.

-Quem é você e o que quer aqui?-perguntou indiferente.

Ouviu a pessoa do outro lado responder:

-Eu sei que não é um grande nome.. mas já me chamaram de Criador de Risos. E eu vim aqui para lhe trazer alegria.

Glen nunca ouvira algo tão imbecil em toda sua vida, não era difícil saber quem era, a voz denunciava que era Jack Bezarius alguém tão insignificante que ele se perguntava como viera para na mansão. Simplesmente ignorou-o, não tinha por que dar ouvidos a um nobre tão inferior. MAs não demorou muito para que ouvisse sua voz novamente:

-Pode me deixar entrar? Está meio solitário aqui fora.

O moreno olhou para a porta de maneira fria, como se o outro pudesse sentir seu olhar. Acabou respondendo a ele da forma menos interressada que pode:

-Criador de Risos? Que coisa mais tola, e eu não sou obrigado a abri a porta se não te chamei aqui, vá embora

Durante longos minutos ficou ali, trabalhando na sua melodia quando ouviu novamente três batidas ritmadas na porta. Suspirou um pouco aborrecido, aquele tolo ainda estava aí? Se aborreceu, queria ter paz para trabalhar em sua melodia.

-Não disse para ir embora?!

O que ouviu a seguir o surpreendeu, Jack falou com uma voz chorosa:

-Nunca ninguém me falou isso dessa maneira, e eu não esperava algo assim agora. O que eu posso fazer? Acho que vou acabar chorando.

Não era possivél que ele estivesse chorando por tão pouco, se levantou e andou até ficar encostado na porta e falou franzindo as sombrancelhas:

-Por que está fazendo isso? Não tem nenhum sentido.

Ouviu o loiro falar, do outro lado provavelmente já afogado em lágrimas:

-É que eu só vivo para fazer os outros felizes... e nunca fui dispensado antes. Eu estranhamente deprimente saber que tem alguém que não me quer por perto.

Glen nunca ouvira algo retardado em toda a sua vida, mas algo assim vindo de Jack Bezarius parecia ser simplesmente aceitável talvez você pela fama de rapaz infantil e irresponsável que o loiro tinha. Tocou na maçaneta, a segurando-a sem saber exatamente o que fazer . Se abrisse a porta estaria fazendo algo completamente fora do seu bom senso, mas tinha a forte impressão que caso não o fizesse ele iria ficar ali chorando por muito tempo. Chegou a começar a virar a tranca, mas acabou parando.

-Vai ficar mesmo aí?

-Eu não posso voltar pro lugar que considero minha casa a menos que faça você sorrir.-disse o outro num fio de voz.

Levou algum tempo pensando se devia ou não abrir, antes de falar:

-Talvez eu possa te deixar entrar, mesmo que você nunca vá me fazer sorrir.

Virou a tranca e abriu a porta, mas quando o vez viu que não havia ninguém lá. Se irritou profundamente, como ele podia ter simplesmente ido embora no momento em que concordara abrir aquela porta?. Bateu com muita força e raiva, antes de passar a tranca novamente, realmente Jack era um imbecil de marca maior que merecia apodrecer nos confins do inferno, sentou-se em frente ao piano, retornando a sua tentativa de criar uma melodia digna dela. Estava comproblemas, já criara metade porém simplesmente não conseguia finalizar. Foi nesse momento que viu a janela ser aberta, e um rapaz loiro de vestes verdes entrar por ela um tanto ofegante. O olhou tentando entender como ele subira numa janela do segundo andar, mas resolveu não perguntar especialmente quando o viu sorrir e se levantar.

- Eu consegui entrar viu?

-Vi...-disse antes de voltar a se concentrar na melodia.

Ouviu o loiro caminhar até aonde ele estava, e se sentar ao seu lado no pequeno banco em frente ao piano. Observando enquanto tentava trabalhar, na quinta fez que recomeçara a tocar a melodia atrás da finalização. Observou que Jack parecia muito interressado naquilo, até que quando conseguiu termina-la ouviu ele comentar de forma agradável:

-É uma bela melodia. Como se chama?

Olhava as teclas, quando pronunciou o nome que achava apropriado:

-Se chama Lacie.

-É um belo nome. É para alguém importante Glen?

Não se importou dele ter tomado a liberdade de chama-lo pelo nome, apenas balançou a cabeça afirmando. Sentiu o loiro sorridente segurar uma de suas mãos antes de falar:

-Eu sou um artesão de caixinhas de música, podiamos trabalhar em conjunto para fazer uma caixinha para essa pessoa.

A idéia era perfeita, ela ia adorar. Acabou sorrindo de leve, isso fez com que o loiro sorrisse ainda mais e exclamasse:

-Eu fiz você sorrir! Eu consegui!

Glen acabou sorrindo mais, a felicidade constate de Jack contagiava. E vê-lo tão empolgado por causa de algo tão simples era interessante demais. Realmente, chama-lo de Criador de Risos não era uma ideia tão tola assim.

* * *

Bem gente... me desculpem por algo tão deplorável e completamente vergonhoso.

Eu não sei porque raios resolvi escrever uma fanfic deles dois... e eu sei que o anime vai apresentar uma versão muito mais razoável de como eles vieram a trabalhar juntos, mas eu gostei da minha idéia. O que posso fazer?  
Caso aguém tenha gostado também, por favor. Mande um review.

Kissus

Bay bay


End file.
